<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepovers And Hair by f3f3ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201608">Sleepovers And Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri'>f3f3ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair, LITERALLY, Other, Pizza, sleepover, they do each other’s hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia, Nepeta and Feferi have a sleepover and do each other’s hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepovers And Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiiiii<br/>🍉 🍎 🥝 🍏 🍭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aradia knocked on the door of Feferi's house, clutching her black mini duffle bag as she nervously ground her battered red converse against the hard pavement of the porch.</p><p>She brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiles as Feferi opens the door, Nepeta standing behind her with her hat off. <br/>"Yay! I'm so glad you could make it, Aradia!" <br/>Feferi moves aside as Aradia walks in, Nepeta hugging her.</p><p>"Aradia!!! We're going to have so much fun!" Nepeta holds Aradia's hands in hers and smiles.</p><p>"I hope so!! I'm so excited." </p><p>They all go upstairs to Feferi's room.<br/>—</p><p>A few hours later, and Aradia, Feferi and Nepeta are in different positions. Nepeta on the floor, Feferi sitting in front of her bed and Aradia sitting on the bed. They're eating pizza and watching an Ever After High episode.</p><p>Feferi blows a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m soooo bored......” She dusts her hands off and crosses her legs, putting her hand on her chin as she thinks of something to pass the time.</p><p>Feferi suddenly gets an idea, "Hey....what if we did each other's hair!!"<br/>Nepeta perks up, "That's a purrfect idea!"</p><p>"That would be so cool," Aradia gushes, "But I don't have any hair decorating things on me....plus I’m not that good at doing hair.”</p><p>Feferi shoots up from her place on the bed and runs to her closet. <br/>She pulls out colorful rubber bands and beads, along with a bejeweling set and a hair highlight set.</p><p>“I’m not good either, but that doesn’t matter!! We can still have fun. Maybe we can find some styles on google or something.”</p><p>Aradia hops off of the bed and Nepeta goes to the middle of the floor, where Feferi has all of the stuff on the blue carpet.<br/>“I can braid your hair!! And we can add clips and rubber bands and barrets. It’ll be so pretty.”</p><p>Aradia took a red and yellow butterfly clip in her hands and examined it, “This is so pretty....can you....put it on for me?” Aradia inquires.</p><p>“I can!” Nepeta takes the clip and moves closer to Aradia, face to face with her.<br/>She takes her hands and moves Aradia’s hair to the side, nestling the barrette into place.</p><p>Nepeta scoots back and examines her small job, while Feferi gets a small mirror from her drawer and hands it to Aradia.<br/>“Wow,” Aradia gasps and turns her head, a smile creeping up on her face, “It’s so pretty.”</p><p>Feferi agrees, “Let me do the braid! It’s gonna be so pretty.”<br/>She takes a neon pink brush from the supplies scattered around them and takes a thick strand of Aradia’s hair and brushes it out. She then separates it into 3 strands and starts working her way to the end.</p><p>She finishes the single braid with a red rubber band and a heart clip. <br/>Aradia takes the mirror up once again and holds the braid between her fingers, going back and forth against the pattern.</p><p>“Wow.....it looks so cool!!” <br/>Feferi blushes and scratches her head, looking away, “Why thank you.”</p><p>“Ooh!! Do me next!” <br/>Nepeta smiles as she shuffles around in the clips, finding a pink kitty hair clip.<br/>Aradia takes it from her hand and brushes Nepeta’s hair to the side, blushing slightly as she snaps the clip in.</p><p>“Does it look good? I don’t really do stuff like this.” Aradia stammers as Nepeta picks up the mirror and examines it.<br/>“This is purrfect, Aradia!! You did it so well.”</p><p>Aradia smiled.</p><p>Feferi braids Nepeta’s hair and puts two green and two white beads at the end. <br/>Admiring her work, she leans back and sighs.</p><p>“Braiding can be so tiring. It’s fun though.” Feferi says.<br/>Nepeta purrs in excitement as she looks at her new braid in the mirror.</p><p>“It’s your turn now!” Nepeta turns to Feferi laying on the floor. Aradia turns to her also. <br/>Aradia turns to the hair supplies on the floor once again and finds a dolphin clip. </p><p>She holds it up to Feferi’s hair, “I think this would look good on you!”<br/>Feferi sits up and inspects the clip as she takes it from Aradia’s hand, “I think so too!”</p><p>Aradia smiles and takes Feferi’s luscious hair in her hands, “Your hair is awfully soft.” <br/>Feferi flushes as puts the clip in and pats her head.<br/>“So pretty.”</p><p>“I’m not the best at braiding.” Nepeta takes the jewels and embedded them into Feferi’s hair.<br/>“Done!” </p><p>They all run to the bathroom to stare in awe of the finished looks.<br/>Aradia smiled and played around with the braid once again.</p><p>“We did so well!” Feferi smiles<br/>“Yeah....we did.” Aradia smiles back. <br/>Nepeta looks at the clock ticking on the wall, <br/>“Wow....time went by fast. It doesn’t even look like 8:00.”</p><p>Aradia and Feferi both agree.<br/>They all leave the bathroom and help Feferi clean up all of the hair accessories left on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh kinda rushed this ugh but im pretty glad with how it turned out yay<br/>thanks for reading!! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>